


We Are Forever

by Dmsilvis



Series: All the SPN bingos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M, Soulmates, finding your soulmate, soulmarks don't match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-18 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: When a soulmate bond just doesn't feel right, what are you suppose to do?





	We Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Soulmate AU  
> written for @spngenrebingo (2019) also written for @deanandcasbingo Soulmates square  
> Beta: @threshie

This wasn’t what a soulmark bond was supposed to feel like. Dean knew this. He and Lisa had been living together for almost a year. It just didn’t feel right. They stayed together because their soulmarks matched, and they liked each other well enough, but he didn’t feel the wind leave him when he first saw her, he didn’t feel a calm wash over him when he was in her presence.

When they first met it was at a company party, and they had gone home together more than drunk. She was a single mom out for a rare night out and wanted a no-strings-attached hook up. Dean was more than okay with obliging. Three days later at work Lisa was in the break room getting coffee when Dean saw it, a feather behind her left ear about the size of dime, a soulmark that matched his. He’d never seen it before because she always wore her hair down. He asked her about it and showed her his behind his ear and they laughed about it. How they were too drunk to care the other night and this must be it for them.

They dated a few months before moving in together and that was that. Dean however could never make the next move, proposing.They got along well enough, he loved her son Ben, but it felt more like a good friendship with her, and not what he had always been told a soulmark bond would feel like. It just didn’t feel right. When he brought the concern up to his parents, his brother, his friends who had all found their soulmates, they all agreed with him that he should be feeling more. 

It was on the one year anniversary of them moving in together that it happened. Dean had stopped by the fitness studio that Lisa worked weekends at, with flowers in hand and dinner reservations made, when two things happened at once. First he saw Lisa in the embrace of a man that looked like so much more than a friend, if his hands on her ass were any indication. 

The second thing was a deep voice getting his attention, and an intense calm coming over him. Some other man had his hands all over Dean’s girlfriend and Dean should be pissed, he should be yelling, anything but calm. However all he felt was peace.

“Excuse me Sir, can I help you?” Dean turned from the scene with Lisa to see a man with deep blue eyes and ruffled brown hair staring at him with awe. He was in the same uniform as Lisa so Dean assumed he worked there. He watched as the man put his hand up behind his ear like something was bothering him. Dean felt it then, a burning behind his left ear.

“What’s going on?” Dean heard himself ask, but it was like he heard his own voice through a fog and he couldn’t pull his eyes away from this man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lisa and the man who was holding her earlier begin stepping their way. Still, he couldn’t look away from Blue Eyes.

“Dean?” He knew it was Lisa’s voice. “Dean, we need to talk, something amazing has happened.” 

Dean nodded but didn’t look her way. 

“It certainly has.”

“Dean, this is William, uhm….we just met today, he’s a chiropractor next door.” Dean absently held out the flowers to Lisa. She stumbled a bit. “Dean, our soulmarks don’t match, not exactly.”

This finally got Dean’s attention. He blinked and tore his eyes away from Blue Eyes and gave Lisa a brilliant smile. 

“I know Lis, I figured that out.”

Lisa’s smile was blinding. 

“Really? You’re not disappointed?”

Dean looked from Lisa to Blue Eyes, while William put a protective hand around her waist. 

“No Lis, I’m not. I mean it never felt like this, I have a feeling…” He drifted off as he held a hand out to Blue Eyes, which Blue Eyes took.

“Castiel?” Lisa’s voice cut through the new fog forming “Wait, you and Cas?” Lisa stepped into Castiel’s space, moved the little curl of hair behind his ear and gasped. “Dean you’re right!”

The next half hour was an odd exchange for anyone other than these four individuals to see. Four people looking behind each other’s ears at marks and exclaiming surprise and relief and happiness. The difference in the marks really was so minute. Where Dean’s feather came to a sharper point, Lisa’s was slightly rounded. You really had to stare and study them right next to each other to tell the difference. 

The feeling that came with finding your soulmate, THAT was the difference. They all went out to dinner together, Lisa introducing Castiel to Dean and Dean getting to know the gentleman who would eventually take his place in Lisa’s home. 

At the end of the night there were plans made for Dean to stay with Cas and move his stuff out of Lisa’s house over the next couple weeks. There were hugs that said _no hard feelings_ and the couples went their separate ways.

In the coming weeks Dean and Lisa never felt bad for how things ended. They couldn’t when they were so happy and saw the other person so happy. It became an amusing story to tell the other teachers in the breakroom at work. The four of them saw each other frequently at the gym on weekends, and Dean still spent time with Ben when the occasion presented itself.

Dean and Cas’ relationship moved lightening quick. This feeling that came with a true bond was everything Dean had heard about. He was moved in and married within weeks in the office of a justice of the peace, with Lisa and William and Ben as witnesses, and a kiss to seal it that said _we are forever._


End file.
